pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A night out part 3
Inside Marabella's Room Marabella skipped home from Phineas and Ferb's house. She went into her closet to pick out an outfit for the date. "Man, I don't have anything!" Marabella said. Marabella didn't have any "Nice" looking dresses. "Eeeek!" Marabella shrieked, she saw her ruffly messed up white milk maid dress. It was horrible, and Marabella DID NOT want to wear it. Marabella picked up her cat Abby and said "Oh Abby, what will I do! I don't have any dresses! They are all so farm girlish! Phineas will think I am just a dirty farm girl!" Marabella's cat said "Marabella, Phineas won't care what you wear! He likes you for the girl inside you! " Marabella can talk to animals (It is one of her talents) Marabella sighed and said "I guess so, I just wish I had something to wear...," Marabella eyes light up then that very second. "Abby! That's it! I will make my own dress!" "Or, you won't listen to me..." Abby muttered. " Oh, Abby Marabella giggled." Then she gave her cat a hug, and she got right to work on her sewing machine. "It's done!!!" Exclaimed Marabella. There, a beautiful rosy long pink dress shinned, with glitter, and matching ballet flats. Marabella tried it on, it made her whole room sparkle. Marabella had really out done herself. Marabella then giggled "Hehe, I guess that's why I earned #1 sewer in the hay festible!" Exclaimed Marabella. Then Marabella's mom came in and dropped Marabella's plate of cookies and gasp. "Darlin', where on earth did you get that dress!?!" Marabella eyes had fear in them "Uh, well you see... I... I..." "STOLE IT?" Marabella's mom interrupted. "Heck no mama, I made it!" Marabella was scared her mom was mad at her. "Darlin' it's beautiful! I had no idea you sew!" Marabella's face sunk, then she muttered "You never knew what I can do, and you still don't." "Well darlin', let me pick up those cookies, and get a new batch! Say, where you going off to?" Marabella's mom (Mrs. Hope) questioned. "Oh, a party," Marabella bluffed, she would be embarrassed if her parents new she was going on a date. " Oh, well ok, have fun!" Marabella then sat on her bed and *sighed.* Her parents knew nothing about her, and what amazing talents she held. Marabella kept trying to forget about how they hardly know her, but it bothers her. "Every mom or dad should know at least something about there child." Marabella said to herself. Oh, well I got to get ready. Maybe one day they will know." Isabella at the doctor's "Okay Isabella, you are here for your physic now I want you to...," The doctor got cut off by Isabella. "Yeah, I know go to the eye chart and say the letters!" Isabella was in a rush to get home, and get to Phineas. "Very good Isabella 20/20 as usual now I____ "Yeah, yeah hop on one foot and back the other way! Let's get on with it sister!" "Isabella! Please be patient," said the doctor. After everything at the doctor there came the worst part... The shot! "Alright, let's ditch this joint now mom!" Isabella shouted. "Isa, hold on! You have to get your booster shot!" Mrs. Shapiro said while hold Isabella's arm. "Booster shot?" Isabella gluped. "Hold still now!" The doctor said. "YIP!!!" Isabella shrieked "Okay, Isabella, you are free to go!" "FINALLY!" Isabella shouted. Then Isabella raced to the car and went home to see Phineas at last! (Not done, I will continue!!!) Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction